gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil Gate
Anvil Gate was a Coalition of Ordered Governments garrison in Anvegad, Kashkur which was a site of a major siege in which Victor Hoffman fought against Indie soldiers during the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War:Aspho Fields 16 years after Emergence Day, it was the site of a minor battle between COG, Locust and Lambent forces,Gears of War 3 The defensive artillery guns of Anvil Gate was compared to the cannons of the Battleships of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 274 History The Kashkur Empire Anvil Gate was present during the time of The Kashkur Empire, defending the border of the empire from invaders. The fort never fell to any foreign invader. The Siege Of Anvil Gate Lambent Invasion civilians and handful of Gears.]] Relocating to Anvil Gate In 16 A.E. after the sinking of Jacinto City and the fall of the Coalition, Anvil Gate was once again garrisoned by Colonel Hoffman and a group of Gears. Skirmish outside of Anvil Gate During the height of the Lambent invasion, Delta Squad battled their way to the fort against the Savage Locust, and the Lambent. Delta Squad was riding in a vehicle when it was taken out by Lambent where it flipped over. Delta Squad immediately got out of the vehicle, where they found hordes of Savage Locust and Lambent in the area. They had to get to Anvil Gate, and they would have to clear the way of enemies in order to get there. They took cover and slowly opened fire. There were Drones of the Savage Locust and Wretches, Drones, Drudges, Stalks of the Lambent. After fierce and heavy fighting, they made their way to the military base/facility. However, a Lambent Stalk got in their way, and immediately deployed Drones and Dredges. After a small, short skirmish, Delta again made their way to Anvil Gate. Unfortunately, a new kind of Lambent, a Lambent Berserker, had appeared. It crushed one Gear, and was knocking down trees and flipping over cars as it rampaged toward Delta Squad. After many minutes of dodging and running, they contacted Baird to notify him of the situation. They told him to fire the Hammer Of Dawn; but Baird couldn't see, so he would have to blind-fire it. As Delta ran for their lives towards Anvil Gate, the Hammer Of Dawn scorched the Lambent Berserker. With horrible screams and tremors, Delta Squad was now safe inside Anvil Gate. However, in a situation like no other, the Lambent Berserker unexpectedly jumped high onto the gate, screamed, and jumped down right onto the squad.E3 Demo Delta battled the Berserker inside the fort's walls and killed it by shooting it repeatedly in its imulsion core, causing it to explode. Later, after A2897 was decoded, Anvil Gate gave Delta and Dizzy Wallin two trucks and a fuel tanker to get fuel for a submarine needed to reach Azura. Hoffman and Bernie both decided to stay and defend Anvil Gate rather than go with them as they were too old and they felt better off protecting the city from attack. Before further attack could apparently happen, the Locust and Lambent were destroyed by a weapon created by Adam Fenix and the city was saved. References Category:COG Category:Locations Category:COG military bases